


Almond Milk Dreams || Richie Tozier x Fem! Reader

by finnisdumblol



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Derry (Stephen King), F/M, IT - Freeform, IT Chapter Two Spoilers, Spoilers for Stephen King's IT, Stephen King's IT References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29514825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnisdumblol/pseuds/finnisdumblol
Summary: Roadtrip with losers club!Bags? Check!Being Bill Denbrough's sister? Check!Friends? Check!Having a crush on Richie?Wait-
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Richie Tozier/Reader
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter One

Listen to Eddie's Writing Playlist by Corvidistyping on Spotify while reading! (play on shuffle)

Ilı.lıllılı.ıllı  
[Now Playing: Almond Milk Dreams]  
¹:¹⁷─⊙────── ³:⁴¹  
ᵛᵒˡᵘᵐᵉ:▮▮▮▮▮▮▯▯▯  
↺ʳᵉᵖᵉᵃᵗ ⊜ᵖᵃᵘˢᵉ ↠ⁿᵉˣᵗ  
-  
It took a lot of begging for your mom to agree, but when she did, you and Bill immediately screeched with excitement. “I-I’ll call Stan!” He announced, running upstairs. You chuckled at how your brother’s voice became higher than yours. “Thanks mom!” You smiled, going to pack. “Y/N Denbrough!” Her voice startled you. “Y-Yes?” Yeesh, you sounded like Bill.. “You better be careful.” She warned. “I will!” You saluted her and ran off to pack. 

“She said yes!” You cheered to Richie over the phone. “Yes! You’re sitting by me!” He said. Y/N Denbrough. You were Bill’s twin. You, of course, were one of the first Losers Club members. You and Richie had already been extremely close since five and grew even closer. And 3 years ago you killed a demon clown together. 

“And there!” You slammed your suitcase shut. “You ready Bill?” You called down the hall. “Yep!” He walked out smiling, dragging his own case. You both hugged your mom as Stan pulled up in his transit. You and Bill quickly threw your stuff with the others’ and jumped in. 

You sat in the very backseats between Eddie and Richie. Richie was by the window and Eddie was on the outside. Bill sat in front of Richie, Bev next to him, then Ben. Stan was driving and Mike was next to him. 

Y/N’s POV

“So,” Bev spoke up. “Where to first?” We were on a large highway, goggling at the fields. “W-well. I have a list h-here. First, we go to Stan’s locay-location and group location 1-they’re in the same area-, then Mike’s, Ben’s, group locay-location 2, group locatio-n-n 3, Eddie’s, group location 4, y-yours, group location 5, mine, Y/N’s, group location 6, and finally Rich-Richies.” He said to Bev. “Hey! Why am I last?!” Richie shouted beside me. “Because yours is so far, Dipshit!” Stan shouted. Richie grumbled, settling in his seat.

It was quiet for a good while until Bill spoke up. “C-can we listen to music,,?” Richie and I smiled widely. “GIMME THE AUX” We both shouted, reaching forwards. I grabbed it from Mike and plugged it in. The opening beat to Make You Mine started to play and Richie and I screeched.

“Well I will call you darling and everything will be ok. Cause I know that I am your and you are mine-” 

Richie sang along. 

“Doesn’t matter anyway.”

I cut him off, smirking. 

We continued singing, annoying everyone else.

“PUT YOUR HAND IN MINE.”

We both shouted, grinning at each other.

“YOU KNOW THAT I WANT TO BE WITH YOU ALL THE- SING IT BILL!” 

Richie shouted, pointing towards Bill.

“Y-you know that I-I won’t sto-stop until I make you-you mine,,” 

He shyly sang along.

“You know that I won’t stop until I make you mine!” 

Bev picked up.

“UNTIL I MAKE YOU MINE”

We all screamed. 

“Alright! New song!”

Stan announced, sounding pissed.

‑ˋˏ✄-----------------------------------

My head was on Richie’s shoulder. It was a normal thing for best friends, right?

“Someone to you ooh,,” He hummed softly to the song. I felt my eyes slowly close. 

‑ˋˏ✄-----------------------------------

“Y/N WAKE UP!” Bill screamed. “What?!” I shouted. “Why’re you on Richie??” He scowled. “I-” I said in confusion. I looked towards Richie. He was out cold. That’s when I felt his arm around me. “Uh,,” I shot a weak smile towards my brother. “My apologies?”

Bev held him back as he swatted at me. “Tozier!’ He smacked Richie’s chest. “What the fuck?!” His arm instantly retracted from me. I mentally frowned at my now cold shoulder. “Eugh-” Eddie fake gagged. This seemed to give Richie an idea. “You ain’t seen nothing yet Eddie! Just wait until my hands are all around her and we’re maki-” “BEEP BEEP RICHIE.” Everyone, including me, cut him off. He just chuckled and laid his head back. I tapped his thigh. “Wanna make Bill majorly pissed?” I smirked. He nodded eagerly. 

Richie had one arm wrapped around me and the other on my thigh. His head rested on mine while I leaned on his shoulder. We both pretended to be asleep.

“What the fuck?! Y/N, RICH-” He was cut off by Bev. “C’mon Bill,,” She whined. “Let’m sleep.” She begged him. Mike and Stan chuckled in the front. “Here Bev!” Ben said quickly. I heard something shuffle. “Eugh- Why would you want a picture of that?!” Eddie cried. I heard laughing and a Polaroid click. 

Shit I felt Richie tense up. I could mentally see the little devil on his shoulder rubbing it’s little red hands together and cackling. I could hear his voice. “Wanna play that game?” He would’ve said. My seatbelt clicked, slipping off. I felt him sloppily pull my legs up and across his. He snuggled me closer to his chest. “This-sss b-bitch!” Bill cursed towards Richie. The click was loud and clear this time. “Oh, they’re going to be so embarrassed.” “We’re never letting them live it down.” Bev chuckled. 

“S-s-stupid To-Tozier..” Bill grumbled. “Which one? Richie or Y/N?” Ben replied. “You l-little-” Bill raised his arm but Bev instantly put it down. 

In time we both actually fell asleep.


	2. Chapter Two

I woke up in Richie’s lap. A hand twirled through my hair softly. “Morning sunshine.” He smirked. “God, can you guys go two minutes without touching or even talking to each other. You probably have AIDS by now..” Eddie spat. “I bet they can’t!” Mike smirked. “If you two make it an hour, I’ll give ya 30.” Eddie shrugged towards me. “You’re on.” I scoffed, smirking. 

“5:45 P.M.” The clock read.

Richie and I sat as far as we could from each other. “Gross! Y/N! Get away, I don’t want STDs!” Eddie screeched at me. “Liiike this?” I ran a finger down your tongue and wiped it on him.

When I tell you this boy screamed- 

2nd Person POV

You and Richie were in tears about Eddie’s freak out. You hadn’t said a word to each other yet, but you almost bumped heads. 

Soft piano notes filled the car as a song started to play. 

“People say we shouldn’t be together. We’re too young to know about forever.”

You glanced at Richie for a second. He was looking too. Shit. This was your guys’ song.

Flashback

“They don’t know about the things we do!”

“They don’t know about the ‘I Love Yous’” 

Little you and little Richie screamed to each other.

He tackle-hugged you at full force.

“Our song?” He asked.

“Always.” You smiled.

“Richie! C’mon! We need to go!”

He nuzzled his nose against yours and pecked your cheek quickly.

“Bye Y/N-ie!” He skipped out your door.

End.

You both fidgeted in your seat. 10 minutes to go.

5 minutes.

3 minutes.

1 minute.

40 seconds.

25 seconds.

5.

4.

3.

2.

“FINALLY!” Richie wrapped his arms around you. Then the clock hit 6:45 P.M. “You’re fucking kidding.” You and Richie say in sync. “HA! I WIN!!” Eddie scream-laughed. You silently handed him $30, leaning into Richie. 

“Here.” Stan abruptly turned the car, pulling into a motel parking lot. “We’re staying here tonight.” He inspected the sign. “2 per room. Who’s with who?” He turned to all of you. “I’m with Y/N!” Richie wrapped his arm around you, pinning you to his side. “N-No-” Bill tried to respond, but Richie cut him off. “I already said it!” He grinned. Bill grumbled. “Fine. I wa-want Bev.” Ben turned to Eddie. “Eddie?” He asked hopefully. Eddie shrugged. “Sure!” He smiled. 

You two walked into your room. One bed was completely covered in wrinkled sheets and stains. “EUGH- HOLY FUCK!” Richie dropped to his knees, wheezing as you did the same. “You-You don’t mind sharing a bed toni-hi-hight do you Y-Y/N??” His eyes were filled with tears from laughing. “No-.” You were laughing too hard to form a sentence.

‑ˋˏ✄-----------------------------------

You gazed at the ceiling waiting for Richie. He was in the bathroom, blasting Hey There Delilah. 

“OHH IT’S WHAT YOU DO TO ME!”

He kicked the bathroom door open, grinning. We heard a knock on the wall. “Shut up!” Bill shouted through the thin walls. Richie giggled before climbing into bed. “Whatcha doin’ Y/N-ie?” He smirked, knowing the nickname always caught you off guard. You turned to him. “Nothing, what’re you doing Mi Amor?” You grinned as he tensed up. 

You called him that one time when he was blabbing about speaking spanish. You asked him, “If you know spanish, like you say you do, what’s mi amor?” He was completely caught lying and you decided you would call him that for fun.

“I-uh was just thinking about you, and your big-” He started. “Beep beep Richie.” You flicked his forehead. You turned away from him, trying to fall asleep. 

4:38 A.M. 

You gazed at the clock blinking softly. “You think Bill will be mad if I do this, Y/N-ie,,?” You heard Richie’s sleepy, soft voice. He wrapped a skinny arm around your waist, yanking you towards him. “Hrg- Rich,,” You mumbled. “Whhhatt?” He whispered, giggling. “You’re half asleep Rich, you aren’t aware of what you’re doing.” You said, half to yourself. “But Y/N-ieeee, fully awake me wouldn’t have the balls to do this.” He whined. You sighed. “Fine.” You gave in. “Hehe, night Y/N-ie.” He giggled.

‑ˋˏ✄-----------------------------------

You woke up, your back feeling cold. Richie was already up, and he seemed to be changing.. He had his Freeses t-shirt half on and his arm was caught in it. “Shit..” He mumbled to himself. You quietly got out of bed and pulled it down for him. “Jeez Tozier, you’re thin.” You chuckled, leaning on his shoulder. “Sh-shut up Y/N. Now look away- I need to change my pants.” He mumbled. You silently turned and sat down on the bed. You heard soft shuffling noises and him jump, probably just him pulling his pants up while jumping like the dork he is. “Ok.” You turned, seeing him in a grey hawaiian shirt and black sweatpants. “Yeesh, not like you ever wear stuff like that, Tozier.” You scoffed, smiling as you grabbed your clothes for the day. 

You held a grey “Wham!” (the group) t shirt, a pastel sweatshirt without a hood, and grey sweatpants. You walked into the bathroom and quickly changed. When you came out, Richie had a grey hoodie on and was putting his shoes on. You silently sat next to him and slid your shoes on.

“Finally!” Stan yelled when you guys walked out of the room with your stuff. “They were probably fucking.” Bev mumbled, smirking. “Pfft-” Mike laughed quietly. “Let’s get moving.” Stan said, walking towards the vehicle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :]


	3. Chapter Three

“Back on the road.” Richie mumbled. “Can I have auuuuuuux?” You whined, leaning against the seat. Mike tossed it back. You smirked and selected a song. Corduroy Dreams started to softly play. 

“Kiss me in the shower, for a couple hours. And we’re only 16.” You and Richie both sang along to the song.

‑ˋˏ✄-----------------------------------

“Guys, can we play I Spy?” Ben asked, smiling. “Sure, how much longer until we’re there?” You asked quickly. “About 2 hours and 46 minutes.” Stan replied.

‑ˋˏ✄-----------------------------------

“I spy something… Green!” Eddie shouted. You guys were currently driving past giant grass hills. “Is it the grass again..?” Richie asked weakly. “How’d you know?!” Eddie seemed genuinely surprised. Richie took off his glasses, rubbing his eyes. “My turn! I spy something cute!” You smile. “If it’s Richie, I’m gonna vomit.” Eddie glared. “Guess.” You just smirked. “Is it Richie?” Eddie asked blankly. “Great guess, you got it!” You yelled. Richie’s face was all red when you looked at him, causing you to start wheezing. Soon, everyone was laughing at you laughing. 

Y/N’s POV

“We’re here!” Stan announced between his laughing. We all gasped at the sight. “Holy shit!” Eddie yelled. 

A giant city full of colorful buildings made of brick, clay, and other natural materials stood before us. It was all connected to a steep mountain. The right and at the end of the mountain, a huge hawaiian-like beach tempted us. “It’s like a city in a mountain!” Eddie smiled. “That’s exactly what it is, Eddie-boy!” Richie’s smile was wide as he smacked his back. “Let’s go!” Mike opened his door as we all scrambled to get out.

‑ˋˏ✄-----------------------------------

Richie’s POV 

I chuckled at Y/N’s reaction. Her smile was wide and her eyes lit up with happiness. 

That seemed to change when we went in the huge crowd. I quickly grabbed her hand when she seemed nervous.

2nd Person POV

The crowd was huge. You felt nervous before Richie reached down and held your hand. 

“So, should we split up and meet back here at 4?” Stan suggested. We all agreed. “Make sure you get swimming stuff!” He called before walking off.

“Mind if I stick with you?” Richie shook your arm, asking. “Go ahead.” You shrugged. His hand squeezed yours for a moment before you started moving. 

‑ˋˏ✄-----------------------------------

“Look at that!” You said, pointing at a bracelet stand. You found matching bracelets. Richie got the black one with an infinity symbol and you got the same, but white. You insisted on paying for it. 

“Aaaand a discount for the lovely couple.” The cashier smiled at you and Richie holding hands. “I- uh-” You tried to explain. “Thank you.” Richie wrapped his arm around you, pulling you to his side. The cashier smiled and handed you your change. You two started walking away, his arm around your shoulder still. 

When you walked off, Richie mumbled to you. “Wonder how long it’ll take for her to realize the money was fak-” He was cut off by a loud shout. You both made a run for it.

Once you lost the angered cashier, you bent down in an alleyway and broke down laughing. “We-we should find different clothes-” Richie said in between laughs. “Agreed” You laughed. You two walked towards a clothing stand. Two bucket hats caught your eye. One was yellow with the words “smile” in black, and the other was black with a yellow smile on it. You also got Totoro hoodies and black jeans to match. Once you paid for the things, you went to the alleyway to change. 

“Richard Tozier! Stop looking!” You yelped as you struggled to get your hoodie on. You felt a pair of hands help you pull it down. “Jeez Denbrough, you’re thin.” He smirked, resting his head on your shoulder. “Shut uuuup.” You laughed, smashing the yellow “smile” hat down on his head. He backed up, frantic to fix his hair. You laughed at him while putting your hat on. 

‑ˋˏ✄-----------------------------------

You and Richie walked down the road, holding hands and holding bags of matching clothes in the other hand. “Hopefully the one woman doesn’t recognize us..” You mumble, pulling your hood up over your hat. He flicked one of the ears on your hood that was sticking out from under your hat. “Don’t worry, dollface.” He smirked. 

‑ˋˏ✄-----------------------------------

“Time to go back.” He sighed, shaking your hand a bit. You both walked towards the place you were told to meet up. As you walked towards them, Bill’s face immediately went from smiley to unamused. “Of course you guys did.” He scoffed, referencing the matching stuff and making the others laugh. 

Richie released my hand. “Do we put our bags in the car?” He asked. Stan nodded. “Bring back your swim stuff.”

‑ˋˏ✄-----------------------------------

You hesitated when Bev called you out of the bathroom. You stepped out in your new swim suit.

(Insert whatever you feel comfortable with here)

Bev gasped as you gasped at hers.

(She's wearing something similar)

“You look amazing!” You both said at the same time. “Do you think he’ll like it..?” She mumbled. You knew she was talking about Bill. “Yes! He’ll love it!” You smiled. Bev circled you. “Holy shit Y/N! You look fuckin’ amazing!” She exclaimed. You smiled. “Thanks.” She jumped up and down. “Now come on! They’re waiting on us!” She quickly walked out of the bathrooms, you following.

You saw the boys playing a splash fight in the water, but ALL of them froze when they saw you two. “Holy shit! I think my heart exploded.” Richie gripped Stan’s shoulder. “Mhm. I think the blood is going somewhere else.” Stan rolled his eyes. “The fuck?!” Bill turned around, splashing both of them. 

‑ˋˏ✄-----------------------------------

“First to find a piece of coral gets to play the music!” Bill shouted, smiling. You all quickly dived down. 

You saw fish the deeper you went, but no coral. Suddenly the sand dropped way steeper than before. You knew how to swim, so you weren’t worried, but it did surprise you. You dove back down. As you darted around, you found a piece of shiny pink coral. As you went to go back up, you felt warm hands around your waist. You turned to see Richie grinning. Before you could react, he leaned and kissed you dead on the lips. You felt the coral slip from your fingertips as Richie snatched it. You froze up while he quickly swam up to the surface, then went on his way. You didn’t care to see where he went with your coral. You almost even forgot to resurface. 

You swam back up and let your fingers delicately run past your lips as a weird feeling glazed over you. You shook your head and tried to find another piece. 

‑ˋˏ✄-----------------------------------

“I win!” Richie shouted. “Yeah, only because you snatched mine!” You argued back, not daring to bring up the close contact you two had. “Sorry Y/N, but Rich was the first back.” Mike shrugged, swimming up. You groaned. “So what nowwww-oh! What the fuck did you two do?” You said, looking at Bill and Bev. Both their faces were red. “Probably fucking” Richie shrugged, tossing the coral and getting back in the water. “Nothing happened.” Bev rolled her eyes. You shrugged. “Suree. Anyways, what’re we doing?” You asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :]


	4. Chapter Four

You all sat on the beach, the fire warming you. You all were wrapped in some sort of towel or sweater. You fumbled with the lighter in your pocket. “Truth or dare?” Ben asked. “Yes!” Richie and Mike both smiled. “I’ll start.” Bev suggested. “Y/N, truth or dare?” She asked you. “Dare.” You answered immediately. “Play 7 Minutes In Heaven With Tozier.” she smirked, obviously trying to suggest something. You shrugged, getting up and heading to the abandoned drink shack. “C’mon Trashmouth.” He quickly got up after you. Bev shut the door behind you and closed the window’s shades. 

You both sat at the bottom of the shack, silent. You pulled your lighter out, flicking it a few times before it turned on. You held it where you were, not giving any light to the boy across from you. “So. Wanna explain the kiss earlier?” You glanced up at him, the light illuminating the side of your face. “Yeah! I got the coral from you, didn’t I? It worked like this!” He smiled. “Like wha-” You were cut off by Richie kissing you on the lips for the second time that day. Like the coral, the lighter slipped from your hands. “Hey! Asshat.” You grumbled. He sat there, laughing to himself and playing with your lighter. 

‑ˋˏ✄-----------------------------------

4 minutes in, it started to get cold. You moved over to Richie. “Gimme my lighter.” You reached out for it. “Nuh-uh” Richie smirked. You thought for a moment before leaning forward and quickly kissing him. You kissed him longer than you should’ve, mostly because you couldn’t find the damn lighter. You finally grabbed it and pulled away. His eyes were wide and were fixed on something behind you. “Ha! You should see the look on your-” You were cut off by someone clearing their throat. You turned to see Bev. “Sh-shit, wait. Lem-lemme explain-” You stuttered. 

‑ˋˏ✄-----------------------------------

“That’s not what happened!” You tried to explain for the hundredth time. Richie agreed. “Anyways! Moving on..” She smiled. “Y/N, your turn.” She looked at you. “Uh.. Ben, truth or dare?” Ben glanced up. “Uh, truth!” He spat out. “Ughh, borriinngg.” You whined. “Uh, do you actually listen to New Kids on The Block?” You smiled. His eyes widened. ‘Aw, c’mon! You said you wouldn’t tell!” He complained. “I never said you did. But you did.” You leaned forward, smirking. 

‑ˋˏ✄-----------------------------------

The night went on like this, truths and dares being thrown around, you guys bickering, complaining, until you finally had to go. 

‑ˋˏ✄-----------------------------------

The rain poured outside the transit as everyone tried to sleep. Richie had set his music to shuffle. You were leaning on Richie as he tried to sleep. 

“People say we shouldn’t be together. We’re too young to know about forever.” You immediately glanced at Richie. He was looking at you too. You both climbed out of the car, into the pouring rain. He made sure to turn it up so it was blasting. 

“THEY DON’T KNOW ABOUT THE THINGS WE DO!” You and Richie were holding each other, screaming along the words. He held you to his chest, swaying back and forth. “THEY DON’T KNOW ABOUT THE ‘I LOVE YOUS!’” You guys started to wake everyone up. “What the fuck..” Mike mumbled. “BUT I BET YOU IF THEY ONLY KNEW!” Everyone was up now. “THEY WOULD JUST BE JEALOUS OF US! THEY DON’T KNOW ABOUT THE UP ALL NIGHTS! THEY DON’T KNOW I’VE WAITED ALL MY LIFE!” They were starting to get out of the car. The music continued to blast as you all kicked water at each other.

‑ˋˏ✄-----------------------------------

“Fuck.” Eddie muttered. You were all drenched. “Have fun sleeping in wet clothes, guys.” Richie smiled.

‑ˋˏ✄-----------------------------------

You woke up, leaning on Richie. Eddie was leaning on you. You looked around. Stan was the only one up. You quietly propped Eddie up against his chair before sitting up. “So..” You heard Stan. “You and Richie?” He asks. You shake your head. “No, no. It’s a long story with the kissing thing.” You explained. Stan nodded and put his eyes back on the road. 

‑ˋˏ✄-----------------------------------

“We should be there in a few hours.” Stan told you. You were currently messing with Richie’s hair, giving him cat ears. “Shit.” You messed up and lost one of the curls. You finished pinning the last ear down and started laughing. “What?” Stan turned to look when the light was red. You held Richie’s sleeping body up so Stan could see. “Pfft-” He started laughing, covering his mouth so he wouldn’t wake the others. Eddie grumbled, opening his eyes. “What the fuck..” He chuckled, looking at Richie through sleepy eyes. 

‑ˋˏ✄-----------------------------------

“What the fuck Y/N?!” Richie laughed. He flicked one of the cat ears. “You turned me into a fuckin’ furry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :]


	5. Chapter Five

“NO FUCKING WAY!” Eddie screeched when he saw where we were heading. “What?!” Richie and I yelled. “We’re going to a waterpark!!” He exclaimed to everyone. “Let’s go!” Ben shouted. 

‑ˋˏ✄-----------------------------------

We pulled into the parking lot of the rundown gas station. “I’ma get some snacks. What do you want?” Stan said, turning to us. “Gummy worms!” You and Richie both shouted. 

You munched on your gummy worms. What do I see Richie as..? Do I like him? No. He’s just a friend. He’s just a friend. He’s just a frie- Your thoughts were interrupted by Eddie and Richie bouncing up and down in their seats. “We’re here!” They repeated. Saying the building was huge would be an understatement. “Holy shit! It’s as big as my dick!” You yelped. “What the fuck Y/N--” Richie laughed. 

‑ˋˏ✄-----------------------------------

The building smelled strongly of chlorine as you walked in. “Holy fuck,,” Bill mumbled. There were little animal designs on the walls. You and Richie shoved each other all the way to the hotel room. The room had two beds and two foldable couch-beds. You and Richie immediately called the couch-bed closest to the balcony. Bill and Bev got the first bed, Ben and Mike got the second bed, and Stan and Eddie got the other couch-bed. “Now.” Bill dusted off his clothes. “Are we ready?” He asked, smiling. We all cheered a chorus of “yes” and went to get ready. 

‑ˋˏ✄-----------------------------------

You and Bev wore the same things as the last time. Richie came out wearing hawaiian flower decorated shorts. You immediately started laughing. “Come onnnn, Y/N.” He shook his head. The others had gone ahead since Richie took so long. 

You both froze when you saw all the Losers in line for a giant 8 person water slide. You both rushed to get over. “Finally.” Eddie rolled his eyes.

The line moved quickly, letting you get to the very top. You all sat, one at a time. You were next to Richie, Eddie next to him, Bill, Bev, Ben, Mike, then Stan. Once the worker pushed your tube, Richie grabbed your hand tightly. You glanced at him, he gave you a queasy smile. You shook his hand. “Cheer up, Rich, you big wimp!”

You guys reached the bottom, a huge wave hitting you guys. You glanced at Richie, his once curly hair now sopping wet and in front of his eyes. “I can’t fucking see-” He grumbled along with a string of other curse words. You all started laughing. You moved the hair away with your thumb and pinched his cheek. “H-Hey Y/N!” He yelped, rubbing the spot you pinched. 

‑ˋˏ✄-----------------------------------

You were all in line, playing rock, paper, scissors. “Ha! I win! I get to go first!” You smirked, going ahead of the other losers. “Alright, now for second.” Bev said, getting ready to play again. “1, 2, 3!” 4 of them shot out scissors, instantly getting crushed by Mike, Richie, and Bev’s rock. “1, 2, 3!” Bev and Mike threw out rock, while Richie threw out paper. “Yes!” Richie threw his arms up. 

They kept going until the order was you, Richie, Eddie, Mike, Ben, Bev, Stan, and finally, Bill. Halfway up the line, Richie and Eddie started to argue. “I’m not gonna be scared!” Eddie yelped. “Yes you will!” Richie shot back. “How much do you bet??” Eddie leaned forwards. “20 bucks.” Richie flicked his forehead. “Oh my god. Get a room, you couple.” You joked. They immediately both turned to you. “Hell no!” They said in unison. “I’m not gay!” Eddie yelped. “Why would I like Eddie??” Richie basically screeched. “I’m joking! I’m joking!” You put your hands up as people started to stare.

‑ˋˏ✄-----------------------------------

You slowly sat into the raft. The light went green and you were sent down.

Not long after, Richie made it down. “Well, that was underwhelming.” He said, standing next to you. “Yep.” A few moments later, Eddie nearly stumbled off his raft. His eyes were wide. “I expect my money when we get back.” Richie folded his arms, carelessly saying as Eddie walked up. “Shut the fuck up.” He whacked Richie with the clear, circular tube that was his raft. “Bitch!” Richie smacked him back. “What the hell?” Mike walked up, holding his tube behind him like a backpack. You shrugged.

Bill stumbled out of the water, dragging his tube. “Lazy river?” Bev offered. You all agreed, instantly heading over. 

‑ˋˏ✄-----------------------------------

“So, you and Richie?” You and Bev had floated farther up than the others, so she decided to interrogate you. “What about us?” You knew what she was talking about, but you decided to act like you didn’t. “It’s so obvious you guys have a thing for each other!” She smirked, throwing her arms out like it was obvious. “What- No he doesn’t.” You had small suspicions, but you didn’t know for sure. “Sure.” She rolled her eyes playfully as the others floated up. “What were you guys talking about?” Ben asked. “Nothing.” You and Bev answered quickly.

‑ˋˏ✄-----------------------------------

You and Richie silently sat next to each other in the hot tub with the others. They were arguing over what to play. You guys had managed to rent a private hot tub room for as long as you wanted. “No! This game!” Ben yelled, flinging his phone at Eddie’s face. You felt a hand slowly slide on your thigh. Richie. You gulped quietly, ignoring it. He probably just thought it was the seat ridge. “Rich! Can we please play this one!” Richie was startled, his hand quickly retracting to see what Eddie was showing him. The hot tub was pretty large, so the game he chose would work.

Eddie tossed the 7 ping pong balls in. The goal was to not let the ping pong balls touch you in any way. If you touched one, you would sit out until the next round and the last one in wins. “Bitch!” Richie yelped, shoving Eddie. “S-ssshit!” Bill quietly cursed, almost getting out. Ben completely tripped over Bev’s leg, falling underwater. But he quickly managed to dodge the ping pong ball, resulting in Eddie getting hit by it. “No!” He complained, climbing out. You and Richie started to laugh at Eddie’s shivering figure, almost finding yourself in the same position. “Damn!” Mike and Bev both got out, tripping over each other. “B-B-Ben.. Wanna team?” Bill offered. “Sure.” Ben smiled as Stan climbed out. “Richie?” You asked. “You bet.” He smiled. Both teams slowly made their way around, avoiding the white spheres. Eddie quietly grabbed more, placing 5 more in. “Fuck off Eds!” Richie jokingly complained. Eddie tossed 3 more in. “Don’t call me that, ass-sniffer.” 

“Damnit!” Richie literally picked you up and tossed you to the other side of the hot tub to help you avoid the floating objects. One touched his waist, resulting in a chorus of “you’re out!”, “finally!”, and “get out!” 

You faced Ben and Bill, silently making a plan. It was going to work too, until you felt Bill pick you up. “What the hell?!” You yelped, being tossed into two ping pong balls. “We won!” Bill and Ben high fived. “Wha- That’s cheating!” You tried to argue, but the others couldn’t hear you over their laughing. 

‑ˋˏ✄-----------------------------------

You pulled the blanket over you. “Y/N!” Richie whispered to not wake the others. He laid there in a grey t-shirt and black gym shorts, shivering. “Give me some of the blanket..” He tried to pull it back, causing you to just roll closer to him. You knew what was gonna happen as guilt filled your mind, and you were going to let him. He hesitated before leaning in and kissing you. This time it was longer. He didn’t even go for the blanket. Or you thought.. 

It was fucking freezing. 

“Richie please! It’s so cold!” You whined quietly. “Fine.” He grumbled, his voice laced with sleepiness. He gave you some of the blanket and you fell asleep almost instantly. 

Stan’s POV 

I heard grumbling from across the room. I sat at a desk at 5 A.M. Being the one that had to plan the route we would take, I had to wake up earlier. “Y/N..?” I heard Richie. I quickly walked over to see what was happening. Richie had his arms around Y/N, holding her close. I muffled a small laugh and walked back to my desk. “Y/N.. I-” Richie sleep talked. “I Y/N. Lo- low.. I.” His words stuck together like honey, not making any sense. I shook my head, tuning out his nonsense.

2nd Person

The light floated through the thin curtains. You woke up to find Richie’s arms still around you. You were the only one awake with Stan, or so you thought. You saw him hunched over the desk. He was fast asleep, his back rising and falling. You quietly got up and walked over to him. Scribbled notes on routes to take were all over the papers he was resting on. Placing a hand on his back and kneeling down next to him, you gently shook him. His head shot up, “Huh?” He looked at you. “Oh, sorry Y/N.” He smiled sweetly. You glanced at the scribbles. “Here.” You picked the pen up, drawing a line through one of the shorter routes. “It’ll take us all day to get there, but it’s the shortest route. Judging the location, that’s good. It’ll probably look better at night.” You smiled. Stan nodded. “Thanks Y/N.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :]


	6. Chapter Six

“In the car!” Mike shouted. You quickly carried your bag over, tossing it in the back. Mike leaned against the car. You stood next to him, looking at the leaves falling.”It’s odd, we’re so far from Derry. It’s fall here, and even closer to winter where we’re going.” You mumbled. “Yeah, and it was like summer at the first place.” A leaf brushed past Mike’s head as he quickly swatted it away. “I’m just glad we’re all here together. Y’know, all of us having fun and going to places we’ve dreamed of going to.” He smiled. You smiled softly with him. “Yeah, i-” You were cut off by loud screaming.

“Richie, you piece of shit!” Eddie screamed. Richie ran out of the waterpark’s building, waving Eddie’s fannypack in the air. “What the hell!? Give it back!” Eddie lept him. “Eugh! Your STDs are all over this!” Richie laughed loudly. “That’s not even funny.” He grumbled, jumping again. Richie tossed it to you. You quickly hid it behind you as Eddie ran up. “What’s up, Eds?” You asked innocently. “Y/N.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “Give it back. Please.” He grumbled. “What back?” You grinned. Behind you, Richie jumped into the car. He grabbed it out of your hands and hid it by his side. You flung your hands up. “See! I got nothing, Eddie!” You put a fake look of disbelief on your face as you looked at him. “Are you ok up there?” You knocked softly on his head. “What the fuck??” He seemed genuinely surprised.

‑ˋˏ✄-----------------------------------

You stretched in your seat. You’d been on the road for only an hour now and you were already bored. “This place will take about all of today to get to.” Mike announced, leaning back to look at all of us. A chorus of boys’ yells and groans of boredom rang through the car.

‑ˋˏ✄-----------------------------------

“Y/N?” Beverly turned to you. The rest of the boys went into the gas station to go to the restroom. She quickly slipped you a polaroid. “Thought you might want this.” She giggled. Your heart did a flip when you saw the photo she had taken.

“H-How did you get this?!” You yelled. Embarrassment washed over you in waves. She just laughed. “S-sshh-shut up! That’s probably what you a-and one of the other Losers are doing.” You smirked. Her laughing quickly stopped as her face washed red. “No way! Actually?!” You laughed. “Shut up, Denbrough..” She hid her face in her hoodie. 

The car door opened. “What the fuck happened to you guys?” Richie asked. “You guys are red as hell.” Bill pointed out. “Pfft- What if..” Richie turned to whisper in Eddie’s ear. You quickly tossed your shoe at his face. 

‑ˋˏ✄-----------------------------------

“Boohoo! Cry about it!” The sound of yelling woke you up. “Shh! Y/N is sleeping!” Richie hissed. You kept your eyes closed, listening in. “So Richie.” Stan spoke up. “What’s up with you and Y/N?” He asked. Everything went silent. “Uhm..” Richie mumbled. You felt his body shake as he shook his head. “Nothing.” He said. Exactly. Nothing is happening Y/N. You thought. 

‑ˋˏ✄-----------------------------------

“Tell me why!” A yell woke you up for the second time. “Teeeell me why!” Eddie screamed back at Richie. “Tell me why!” They yelled in unison. “I never wanna hear you say,” They each took a deep breath. “I-” click. Stan turned off the radio. “What the fuck?!” The both screamed. “You shit heads woke up Y/N.” He explained. “Oops..” Eddie mumbled. “Heh, sorry!” Richie smiled, rubbing the back of his head. 

The car suddenly turned into a parking lot. You looked at the sky. It isn’t night yet, we aren’t there. You thought. “So!” Stan turned to face everyone. “This is supposed to be like, a really popular place where two people can race a go kart. I thought we should try?” He smiled. Everyone cheered in agreement. 

‑ˋˏ✄-----------------------------------

You sat in the green kart with Richie. “Bitch! I’m driving!” He shoved you. “Hell no!” You grinned, slipping into the driver seat. He jumped into the seat next to you. “Fine. But you better win this.” He said. “Pfft! You underestimate my skills, Doll Face.” You mocked the name he would use for you, stretching. 

The light went green.

Immediately, you sped forward, barely passing Bev and Ben in the blue kart. The music playing on the speakers was hard to ignore.

“Baby you’re like lightning in a bottle,”

Richie smiled softly at you as your eyes were glued on the track in front of you. 

“I can’t let you go now that I got it.”

His hands trembled slightly.

“And all I need is to be struck,”

“Goddamn it..” He mumbled.

“By your electric love.”

He grabbed your chin and crashed his lips onto yours. The car slowed to a stop as he kissed you. He pulled away and glanced down. “Fuck.. I’m sor-” You cut him off, flustered. “We-we’re gonna lo-lose..” You stepped on the petal. You did make sure to hold his hand the rest of the drive though.

‑ˋˏ✄-----------------------------------

“What the hell was that?!” You heard Eddie whisper-yell to Richie behind you. “I-I don’t know.. I just-” You tuned out the rest, walking quicker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :]


	7. Chapter Seven

You leaned on Richie’s shoulder the whole ride. The sun had started to set and you could see a large city in the distance. You still weren’t sure how to feel. The transit was parked in a hotel parking lot and everyone else was asleep, besides you and Richie. Richie nudged your shoulder. “I-I’m sorry..” He mumbled. “D-don’t worry abou-about it.” You softly mumbled. “It-It was just that- i was nervous, and-and I don’t know. The time and music, and how you looked- It-it’s just that I like you- I meant I used to like you, I mean- I still do like you- But- I-” He spat out, grunting in frustration. “Stop taking Richie.” He quickly said to himself. You smiled softly, he basically just confessed. You decided not to push. “Well, I like you too.” You mumbled without thinking. Quickly, you realized what you said. “Uh, shit-” You both stared wide eyed at each other. 

“What the hell?” A tired Eddie mumbled. “What were you guys talking about?” He rubbed his eyes. “You guys were just staring at each other..” He pointed out. “Uhm. Nothing.” You answered quickly. Stan was already waking up, getting ready to go. 

‑ˋˏ✄-----------------------------------

You all pulled into a parking lot. Huge buildings surrounded you. “Holy shit..” Richie breathed softly.

You all walked quietly, taking in the sights. The lights lit up the darkened streets. Lights were wrapped around the buildings. “Holy shit!” Eddie yelled, pointing to a giant tower. At the top, there was a large room with windows. “That, is the skyview.” Stan explained from behind you, Richie, and Eddie. “W-We’ll be going t-t-there later. Stan t-told m-me.” Bill chimed in.

‑ˋˏ✄-----------------------------------

You walked beside Richie, rubbing your hands together. “Y/N, you’re kinda a dumbass.” Rich stopped you, cupping your hands and blowing hot air onto them. You shivered. “R-Richie, I’m fine. W-we should probably c-catch up to the o-o- damnit, to the others.” You managed to get out. “Sure, stutters.” He smirked, winking. The blush on your face was enough to heat your whole body.

‑ˋˏ✄-----------------------------------

The snow started to fall, glowing in the street lights. You arrived at the giant tower. “H-How will we get up?” You asked. “There’s a huge escalator.” Stan quickly replied. As you all went it, everyone seemed to loosen up with the heaters and warm air. You reached the escalator and stared at it. “Hey, you’ll be ok.” Richie took your hand, smiling. You both stepped on, looking out the wall made entirely of windows. “Holy shit..” You mumbled, looking down at the city. Everything looked like little fireflies. “Holy fuck, they look like the Dead Lights.” Richie blurted. “Rich!” You laughed, nudging his shoulder. “Way to ruin the moment, shit pants.” Eddie said from behind you. Richie just rolled his eyes, squeezing your hand quickly.

As you reached the top, Richie and Eddie were arguing. “You’re not gonna grow, Eds.” Richie shot. “Says the idiot.” Eddie grumbled. You placed a hand on Richie and Eddie’s shoulder. “Look.” You pointed out the window. The city was giant. Richie’s grip on your hand tightened. “Holy fu-” His voice trailed off. His face was a mix of awe and,, fear? “Rich. Don’t tell me you're afraid of heights.” You said, looking up at him. He just stayed silent. “You never told me!” You smiled, ruffling his hair. “B-because tha-that’s embarrassing..” He quietly mumbled. “Who’s stutters now?” Your smile grew wider. 

‑ˋˏ✄-----------------------------------

After eating and gazing at the city, Stan started to leave you guys somewhere new. He stopped at a giant hotel. Walking in, everything looked super fancy. Hell, even the elevator looked expensive. Stan quickly unlocked your guys’ room. “Holy fuck..” You whispered. The room was giant, covered in a pearly white and expensive items. “Stan, how much was this??” Ben asked. “Better not to ask.” Stan smirked. You all settled in as Bill and Stan went to go get something.

“Holy shit, this was like, a million bucks!” Eddie exclaimed. “No shit!” Richie smiled. As the door shut, announcing Stan and Bill’s arrival, a chorus of “holy shit!” caused you to turn. Stan and Bill held bags of expensive looking food and bottles of alcohol. “Well, this just got 10 times better.” Richie smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :]


	8. Chapter Eight

You tipped your head back, downing the rest in your glass. “Holy fuck-” Richie blurted, drunk. You leaned against him, the music getting to your head. Eddie fell beside you. “Goddamn it-” He mumbled. “E-Eds- Get up..” You shoved him softly. Richie took your hand. “Follow me..” You quickly followed him. Once you two were alone, no one nearby, he went quiet. Richie gazed into your eyes. In your guys’ drunken states, you couldn’t tell what was going on in his head. His gaze flickered from your eyes, to your lips, your eyes, your lips, your eyes, your lips, his lips, your lips, his hands, your waist. He deepened the kiss, pulling you in. He pulled away to breathe. “Holy shit.” He chuckled.

‑ˋˏ✄-----------------------------------

You woke with a start. There’s no way that actually happened. Before you could think anymore of it, you felt the urge to throw up. Maybe you shouldn’t have drank that much.

You held your head, stumbling out of the bed, and made your way to the bathroom. 

After about 10 minutes, you flushed the toilet and walked out. “Mornin’ sunshine.” Richie mumbled, his voice raspy and hoarse from everyone yelling last night.. “Um, did anything happen last night?” You nervously asked. He thought for a moment before shaking his head no. “Not that I remember.” He replied. You nodded. “Ok.” You started to get ready, away from Richie of course. You guys were going to an arcade today. You came out, seeing everyone already ready. 

‑ˋˏ✄-----------------------------------

You all walk to the laser tag, nudging each other to be first. “You were separated into teams of 4. You, Stan, Eddie, and Bill on one team and Richie, Mike, Beverly, and Ben on the other. “You’re fucked, Trashmouth.” You smirked. “Sure. Winner picks the next game?” Richie rolled his eyes. You nodded, heading to the blue team as Richie walked to the red side. On each side, there was a large target where you had to lower its health by shooting it. The timer counted down and beeped, signaling you to start moving. You quickly ran to the other side, dodging Mike’s shooting. You heard a ringing go off, signalling someone already had to wait 30 seconds before going back into the game. Once you spotted the target, you started firing at it. 2,000, 1,990, 1,980, 1,970. Before you could fire more, someone tackled you. You looked up to see Richie, his curly hair hanging down and dangling around his face. You stayed like that, gazing and admiring each other before you shot his chestplate. Apparently that was all he needed to have to wait 30 seconds before continuing. You grinned as he smiled softly. He ruffled your hair and walked to the respawn point. Before you could do anything else, Mike shot both your sleeves, causing you to take off. 

“Fuck..” You rolled next to Stan, who was crouched down with Eddie. “Mike got my sleeves, but I got Richie.” You informed them. “I got Richie’s arm and legs, and Stan got his other arm. He also shot Bev twice in the arms. I don’t have my leg and chest, Stan lost his chest and arms.” Eddie quietly explained. “Fuck!” You heard Bill cry out and a ringing followed soon after. “He’s out..” Eddie mumbled. Stan nodded. “Let’s move.” 

You all started moving, meeting up with Bill. You thought you were safe, until the whole red team shot you. You quickly went to wait 30 seconds as they shot at your target. Running over, you were able to take Bev and Ben out, but Richie and Mike got you out again.You were about to come back out, but your target was already down. “Damnit!!” Your team cried from around the place. As you all walked out, kids stared at you guys, probably because of your foul language. 

Richie, of course, picked Street Fighter. As you two played, you noticed Richie’s avatar slowing. Silently, you glanced at him. His eyes were stuck on you, but he quickly looked away when you caught him. A moment later, you mumbled, “Why were you staring at me?” He seemed to tense up. “I was gl-glaring.. Dumbass..” He mumbled back. This caused you to smile slightly. “You were staring, you lovesick fuckface.” He smiled too, not denying it. At that moment, he started trying harder at the game, hitting you every second.

“Damnit!” You yelped, scaring some kids near you. Richie nudged you. “Jesus, Y/N. You really suck.” He smirked. “Hmm, you wish.” You smiled, walking away. It took him a moment to get it, but when he did he yelled, “Y/N!” 

‑ˋˏ✄-----------------------------------

You rested your head against Richie’s shoulder, tracing circles over a scar on his arm. He had received it while fighting Pennywise. His baseball bat had broken while hitting the clown, a shred of wood cutting his arm. He rested his head on yours, closing his eyes. The scar was a dark tan color, having been faded over the years. When you stopped, he sat up and frowned. You just smiled. “Do it again.” He pouted quietly. Everyone besides you, Richie, and Stan were sleeping. The sky was getting dark, Stan said it was good for where you were going. You thought for a moment. “Please Y/N-ie?” He gave you puppy dog eyes, frowning slightly. “Fine.” You sighed. He quickly smiled and laid his head back on yours. You started to trace the scar, over and over. He smiled before falling asleep.

‑ˋˏ✄-----------------------------------

“O-Oh fuck..” You heard Eddie whimper quietly. You sat up, trying to see where you all were. A giant haunted house stood in front of you. As you all climbed out of the car, Stan announced, “Two at a time. Who ever wants to go first, can.” You and Richie quickly raced to the front, paying the guy working at the booth, and heading in.

It was extremely dark, faint screams and red lights were everywhere. You both just finished running from a gang of actors with fake chainsaws. You huffed, catching your breath, You could’ve sworn you saw someone run past the hallway ahead. “Oh shit- You go first.” You shoved Richie. “Nuh-uh!” He exclaimed. “You go, my dearest, most wonderful and gorgeous Y/N-ie!” He wrapped an arm around you and pulled you to his side, using his other arm to gesture ahead. “Tozier, I can’t tell if I want to kiss you or feed you to these fucking demons right now.” You grumbled. “Can I pick?” He shot you a stupid, cheesy grin. You rolled your eyes and walked forward, getting lept at by some demon thing. He growled softly at you, pointing to a slim door. You glanced at Richie before walking into the now open door.

You both sat in the tight elevator. “Uhm, listen- Y/N..” Richie mumbled. You glanced up at him, your back against his chest. “Hm?” You slightly tilted your head. He seemed to go slightly more read. “Uh- Uhm, I have to tell you something..” He said, flustered and rubbing his palms on his sides. He opened his mouth to speak, but the door behind you guys opened. Richie came tumbling out first, you following close behind. “Holy shit!” Richie jumped up. You turned to see what he was looking at. A girl in clown makeup stood, staring at you guys. You grabbed his hand, quickly walking past her. She continued to follow you, giggling and asking to play. You just kept walking with him. 

Once she left, you could hear a low ticking noise. You quickly turned to see some masked man holding a watch. He walked towards you, bowing. He leaned closer, mumbling softly. “24 more years.” He then leaned back, grinning in a menacing manner and walked away. Richie glanced at you, wrapping his arm around you quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :]


	9. Chapter Nine

“Holy fUck-” Eddie’s voice cracked, clutching his heart. “Never again.” He glared at everyone. The others just laughed. You tried to brush off that “24 more years” thing as you got in the car.

‑ˋˏ✄-----------------------------------

You pulled up to the new hotel. “We’ll be staying here tonight.” Stan announced. 

You all sat around the glass table, waiting for food. There was a giant window that showed the entire city below you all. The lights of the city seemed small, like stars. You all started to eat, talking about random topics. “So, you guys actually like someone??” Mike smiled. “U-uhm, yeah..” Bill muttered. You slowly nodded, as did Richie, Bev, Stan, and Ben. “Well of course Richie and Y/N do!” Bev smirked. You just tossed a bit of your food at her. “Shut up.” You mumbled. “Anyways..” Stan cleared his throat. “Do you uhm, ever think IT will come back?”

Everyone went quiet. “I-If IT does, we’ll all be here.” Bill smiled softly. Stan smiled back.

“Catch!” Bev loudly said, destroying the monotone mood. She tossed a bit of food at you, hitting your cheek. You smiled, tossing some at her. The night went on like that, tossing food and cheering if someone caught it.

‑ˋˏ✄-----------------------------------

You woke up in the car. “Finally, you’re up.” Richie smirked. “It was such a pain carrying you out.” You could feel yourself blush, even if he couldn’t see it. “Where are we going?” You asked, rubbing your eye. “You’ll see.” Stan smiled, turning the radio up. “Don’t you, forget about me.” The music blasted, wind blowing in your face, the rails on the highway moving past quickly. This is what you signed up for. 

‑ˋˏ✄-----------------------------------

“Fuck!” You slipped on the roller skates, stumbling a bit. “Who’s idea was this??” Eddie cried, holding onto a table. Richie just laughed. “How?!” You yelled, pointing at Richie easily skating. He shrugged, skating off. You quickly went after him. You slipped as you reached him. He caught you easily. “Ah! Uhm, sorry!” You stood up straight and smiled softly. He smiled and took your hand, leading you to the rink. “That maybe isn’t the best idea,, Richie, wait!” You quickly blabbered as he kept tugging you. The music was loud, it was hard to hear Richie. But as he showed you how to keep moving, it became natural. 

“Ohh, I wanna dance with somebody”

He gripped your hand tighter as he hummed to the music.

“I wanna feel the heat with somebody.”

He quickly squeezed your hand at that line. You smirked. “You would wanna feel the heat with me, wouldn’t you, Tozier?” He smiled, scoffing playfully.

“Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody.”

He turned to you.

“With somebody who loves me.”

He mouthed something that you couldn’t hear. You tilted your head. “What?’ You asked. And then he leaned in, right by your ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :]

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this!! :]


End file.
